


Seaside Delights

by JazzRaft



Series: Festive Food Fluffs [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Porn, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/pseuds/JazzRaft
Summary: Spicy fast food and splendid seaside sights. Nyx gives Noctis his first taste of an early Galahdian summer.





	Seaside Delights

Under Nyx’s sage guidance, Noctis made sure to come hungry.

It was hardly a simple feat, considering how temperamental his stomach felt when neglected by even a single missed meal. But for the savory promises Nyx tantalized him with all night, cushioning his dreams with visions of spun sugar on sticks and spicy skewers shimmering in sauce, Noctis made the effort.

It was in vain of course, because despite putting all of his diplomatic practices into negotiating with his stomach, it still protested first thing in the morning when all he offered it was a cup of coffee and some cereal. The roar it made as it caught the scent of cooking oil on the salty air nearly made Nyx jump right off the boardwalk.

“I didn’t think you were going to make us _walk_ here,” Noctis whined in his stomach’s defense, hanging off of Nyx’s arm like it was the only thing keeping him from crawling on all fours to the nearest vendor. “I burned out all my breakfast the first ten feet! Couldn’t we have just warped?”

“And have you hurl Invincible Oats all over my reputation? I love you, babe, but I love my discounts more.”

“Use those discounts to get food and I might not go into a jealous rage over it.”

His stomach went on a riot of profane gurgles and grumbles, demanding Nyx’s expediency with procuring food from the yawning girl behind the first stall. Noctis was hardly hopeful for a speedy order when he saw how tired she looked – and this early in the morning, a less starving version of himself wouldn’t have even blamed her – but his stomach reeled in relief as he watched, with vacant, mouth-watering fascination, at the deftness of her hands over the back grills.

While starvation tended to have a blinding effect on those afflicted, Noctis had no trouble admiring the food preparation. Flat, soft breads browned and baked in the corner while the chef scraped a cupful of potatoes coated in a spicy paste over the grill. The seasoning burst with exotic fragrance once it hit the heat. Bright green herbs were sprinkled and tossed with the potatoes, a rainbow of slivered veggies that Noctis was too hungry to object about bedded over the flatbreads, and with three quick flicks of her wrist, it was all wrapped up nice and neat and presented to them like a colorful bouquet.

One bite was enough to soothe the savage tantrum of his stomach. The potatoes were tender and awash in flavor, whatever array of vegetables within were crisp and clean, and the wrap itself was a warm pocket of light perfection still lingering with the scent of grill-smoke. Noctis was so happy to have food, let alone food so divinely delicious, that he didn’t give half a wit to the deeply erotic noise that rumbled up from his throat as he dove in for a second bite.

“Do I need to get you a room?” Nyx teased, earning himself an elbow stab to the ribs.

It seemed like the wrap was gone as quickly as it had come into creation. As much as Noctis tried to savor it, the food practically demanded to be devoured. Growling stomach or not, there was no stopping after the first bite until he reached the last.

“Okay. Wow. Damn, that was delicious,” Noctis sighed once he was finished. “And this is only the first stop, huh?”

Nyx smiled, cheeks round as he chewed his food and no doubt plotted Noct’s euphorically flavorful demise. They had a whole day ahead of them yet, and a whole boardwalk crowded full of vendors hawking their tasty treasures.

Tourists and locals alike streamed along the sandy planks. It was hard not to trip over strollers of mewling babies and dogs on leashes – and in a way, that made it feel more like home. Compared to Insomnia’s sidewalk traffic, navigating a Galahdian boardwalk at the start of summer was a breeze.

There were eager surfers quick to take the stairs down to the beaches, exits hidden between the long leaves of decorative foliage, all finally coming into bloom after a late spring. There were flowers bursting between the cracks of every kiosk. Potted palms framing storefront windows, garlands of blossoms crawling along the signs, bushes of dark leaves cradling the sides of the boardwalk at their feet. It was like they were surrounded by a little jungle. Nowhere in Galahd did the wild leave untouched. It rushed right up to the edge of the sea, painting all the islands in bold spring blooms eager to boast their colors.

Nyx told him that the key to it all was just to take it slow. And to hold his hand (so he didn’t get lost in the crowd of course). Easy enough instructions to follow as Noctis smooshed himself to Nyx’s side and pulled his arm over his shoulders as they walked. He had every intention of staying close.

While the boardwalk was chaotic and loud and a little overwhelming for a first visit, it was still warm and airy and smiling. Noctis breathed in air heady with spices he’d grown familiar with in Nyx’s tiny kitchen, offered tentative, passing smiles at strangers like he’d learned from Nyx’s clustered district, felt his chest lift and open with excitement at the sight of every new thing; like it felt when he caught Nyx’s grin from across a crowded room.

Nyx was at his side, but Noctis felt him all around him. He got a taste of the wild in the growing greenery teasing glimpses of the sea on the horizon, yet he felt steady in the course of the crowd. He was exhilarated by every strange new scent inviting him closer to indulge his desires, yet grounded by the secure drape of Nyx’s arm over his shoulders. It all encouraged inquisitiveness and rewarded him for it, welcomed him for it. As much of a haven as the man striding along beside him.

Noctis didn’t feel like a stranger here. He felt all the tension drain from his shoulders as he and Nyx vanished into the throng of people, not a single set of eyes lingering on their backs to probe with questions. He was anonymous here, free to stuff his face with whatever he damn well pleased, make a fool of himself at the rigged games, and hold himself as close to Nyx as public decency allowed.

They had fish tacos between the hibiscus bushes, tucked together on a bench just beneath the boardwalk stairs. Dark green leaves and massive red flowers draped floral shadows around them both, warding off some of the sound of the steps trampling along the walkway above them. Ahead was the sea, the clarion thunder of its indigo waves rushing up against warm, golden sands.

“You know that you can’t take me back after this, right?”

Nyx snorted in laughter, careful to contain himself around a mouthful of crispy fish and fresh, tangy slaw. He came away with a dollop of spicy mayo against the corner of his lip. “I suppose I could finally make nice on all those threats to kidnap you. But I think your face being broadcast on every screen from here to Tenebrae might make living under the radar a little bit difficult.”

Noctis snorted, swiping his napkin against Nyx’s lip.

At a moment like this, if Noctis closed his eyes and breathed in the salty sea air, he could forget completely that the city was supposed to be home. He could transport himself back to cliffs on a different coast, high above the same crashing sea, chasing banners of wind up to a towering, sentinel lighthouse. He could feel the tickle of tiny wildflowers at his ankles, all insulted by being dubbed as weeds, and all the more beautiful to him because of it.

He was smaller, and somehow, so much safer.

A quiet sigh from Nyx brought him back to the present, just as perfect and pleasant as his memories were. Nyx was smiling at him, eyes a lazy, hazy blue, the shadow of the flowers dappling his skin. He didn’t say anything. Just sat and stared at Noct. Noctis could just sit and stare right back at him for an eternity if time would allow it. The deep, waxy petals fanned all around them, covering them in secret. It felt like they had as much of forever as the ocean itself.

“What?” he finally asked, drowsy on sea-salt and the sedate effects of the street food.

“Wish I was a photographer,” Nyx said. “Maybe a painter or something. You make such a pretty picture.”

“Shut up.”

He’d been hearing dopey, love-drunk compliments like that since they’d started dating, but sometimes, it still felt like it was the first one. And Noctis felt just as dumb as a teenager, ducking his head and trying not to blush lest he embarrass himself in front of a man he felt was so much more than he deserved.

Nyx tossed the paper wrappings for their devoured tacos in the nearby trash bin and slid across the bench to wrap up Noctis as tightly as any of the delectable treats from the boardwalk overhead. “It’s fine. I don’t think a picture could do you justice anyway. And I’d rather have you on display in my room instead of a museum.”

“Have me all to yourself, huh, hero?”

“Just like you have me.”

Nyx nuzzled his face into Noct’s hair, tickling kisses against his head and whispering the sweetest, sun-soaked nothings into his ear. Noctis turned his face into the hibiscus blooming beside him, the petals as big as his cheeks – and, he imagined, just as red.


End file.
